Pronouncing Guide to the Characters and Places of the Quests
This was the Appendix B (in 2nd or 1st edition) Appendix A (3rd edition) in the The Official Book of King's Quest series. This article includes the most up to date version from the The Official Book of King's Quest VI/Third Edition, and is listed as it appears (no editing, except where earlier edition had more correct spelling). Some may notice that "intended" pronunciation and the multimedia CD pronunciation may differ for some characters and places. Pronouncing Guide Name Pronounced KQ Description *Alexander ALEC-zander 3,6 Graham's son *Alicia a-LEE-sha 5 Princess (weeping willow) *Beast BE-ste 6 Prince under evil spell *Beauty BU-tee 6 Beautiful girl *Cassima KISS-e-ma 5,6 Princess, Alexander's wife *Cedric SED-rick 5 Owl *Crispin CRISP-in 5 Good wizard *Blue Meanie MEAN-e 5 Mordack's guard *Daventry DAV-in-tree 1,2,3,4,5,6 Country *Dink DINK 5 Fat dungeon dweller *Dracula DRAC-u-la 2 Vampire *Druids Drew-IDS 6 Live on Isles of Mists *Elves L-ves 5 Little people *Enchanter 2 En-CHANT-ter Evil person *Genesta Jen-NES-ta 4 Good Fairy *Genie Gene-E 6 Vizier's helper *Gnomes Nomes 1,2,5,6 Mischievous people *Graham Gram 1,2,3,5 Knight/King *Green Isles 6 Green I-als Cassima's home *Gwydion 3 GWID-ee-un Boy *Harpy HARP-ie 5 Winged woman *Hole-in-the-Wall HOLE-n-the-WALL 6 Cute bug *Icebella ICE-a-bella 5 Queen of the North *Isle of the Beast I-al of the BE-ste 6 One of Green Isles *Isle of the Crown I-al of the Crown 6 One of Green Isles *Isle of Wonder I-al of ONE-dur 6 One of Green Isles *Jollo Ja-LOW Clown friend of Alexander *Kolyma KO-lee-ma Valanice's home *Leprechauns LEP-ra-kahnz 2 Little People *Llewdor LOO-dor 3 Country *Lolotte Lo-LOT 4 Bad Fairy *Lord of Death LORD of Deth 6 Ruler of Underworld *Madam Muska MUSH-ka 5 Fortune teller *Manannan Ma-NAN-un-um typo in 3rd edition 3 Wizard *Medusa Meh-DOOZ-a 3 Monster *Minotaur Men-a-TOR 6 Part man/part bull *Mordack MORE-dak 5 Evil wizard *Night Mare Nite Mare 6 Lord of Death's horse *Ogre O-ger 2typo should be 1 Bad guy *Roc ROK 5 Two-headed bird *Rosella Ro-ZELL-a 3 Princess, Graham's daughter *Rumpelstiltskin RUMP-pel-stills-kin 1,3,5 Gnome *Saladin SAL-a-den 6 Vizier's head guard *Serenia SIR-re-na 5 Country *Sorcerer SOURCE-er-er 1 Wizard *Tamir Tuh-MEER 4 Country *Valanice VAL-a-niece 2 Princess, Graham's wife *Vizier VIZ-ear 6 Wizard *Yeti YET-e 5 Snowman Behind the scenes The 2nd (or 1st) edition had these differences... Only 18 listings from ? to Valanice. These include: ?, Daventry, Dracula, Enchanter, Genesta, Graham, Gwydion, Kolyma, Leprechauns, Llewdor, Lolotte, Manannan, Medusa, Ogre, Rosella, Sorcerer, Tamir, and Valanice. :? ? 1 Gnome :en-CHANT-er :jen-NES-ta :gram :lo-LOT :ma-NAN-un :meh-DOOZ-a :ro-ZELL-a :tuh-MEER Rosella and Valanice are listed as only Princess in their descriptions. I most cases the numbers are the same as third edition, or only list up to KQ4 at the most. Daventry is listed as 1,2,3,4. Graham is listed as 1,2,3. all the rest are listed under only one game. It shares the same typo suggesting the ogre is from KQ2 however it's actually in KQ1. Category:Articles Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:KQ5CD